Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. In addition to mini games based on various Disneyland attractions (see below), the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park, and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to appearing as a costumed character. Outdoors at the park are Cinderella, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, The Mad Hatter, Br'er Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Stitch, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Eeyore, Baloo, Mowgli, Genie, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Little Green Men, Pinocchio, Belle, Beast, Ariel, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip 'n' Dale, Duffy the Disney Bear, Black Barty and Pluto, among many others, adding up to 40 Disney characters in all. There is also an animated trash can in New Orleans Square, in addition to other inanimate objects such as water fountains and statues. Gameplay is a combination of mini games and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Disney currency. This game is included on the Xbox 360 4GB with Kinect Holiday Value Bundle. List of Attractions *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pixie Hollow *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain Artworks 'Renders 3D' Winnie_the_Pooh_-_KDA.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_KDA.jpg|Piglet Roo_-_KDA.jpg|Roo Tigger_-_KDA.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_-_KDA.jpg|Eeyore Winnie_the_Pooh_Exercises_-_KDA.jpg Piglet_Dance_-_KDA.jpg Roo_is_very_little_helpful_-_KDA.jpg Tigger_Wave_-_KDA.jpg Eeyore_Dance_-_KDA.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_Pose_-_KDA.jpg Gallery KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_is_very_happy_and_so_much_better.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_was_so_very_nice_lovable_bear_a_very_little_brain.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_is_thinking_and_idea.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_is_so_very_excited.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_likes_to_dances_from_the_100_Acre_Wood_dance.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_likes_to_signed_him_name_with_the_book.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_likes_to_high_five_with_both_two_hands.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_likes_to_practice_with_the_exercises.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png KDA_-_Piglet_is_so_very_kindy_younger_friend_indeed.png KDA_-_Piglet_is_very_nice_friend.png KDA_-_Piglet_was_very_happy_and_thoughtful.png KDA_-_Piglet_likes_to_dance_and_he_is_very_nice_talent.png KDA_-_Piglet_likes_to_signed_his_book.png KDA_-_Piglet_likes_to_little_high_five_very_good.png KDA_-_Piglet_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Piglet.png KDA_-_Roo_was_so_very_happy_to_meet_with_Winnie_the_Pooh.png KDA_-_Roo_is_so_very_exciting_for_Pooh's_Birthday.png KDA_-_Roo_is_very_notice_and_all_about.png KDA_-_Roo_is_very_delightful_and_cuties_friend_indeed.png Tigger_-_KDA_00.png Tigger_-_KDA_01.png Tigger_-_KDA_02.png Tigger_-_KDA_03.png Tigger_-_KDA_04.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Tigger.png Eeyore_-_KDA_00.png Eeyore_-_KDA_01.png Eeyore_-_KDA_02.png Eeyore_-_KDA_03.png KDA_-_Eeyore_is_so_nice_and_very_nice_donkey_friend.png KDA_-_Eeyore_loves_to_dances_and_he_can_do_the_slow_dancer.png KDA_-_Eeyore_was_so_very_happy_and_nice_friend_indeed.png KDA_-_Eeyore_loves_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Eeyore.png Plot 'Winnie the Pooh: Quests' *'Honey, Honey, Honey:' First thing Pooh has you do is some stoutness excersizes with him (just simply match his pose). He'll then feel the rumbly in his tumbly and send you off to ask Piglet for some Honey. Piglet doesn't have any honey but things you should check with Pooh to see if he remembers where his emergency honey is hidden. Pooh remembers he has emergency honey but doesn't remember where it is so he sends you off to find the pots. When you take these back to Pooh you'll receive your pin and he'll be happy, but you can never have enough Honey. *Pooh will now send you around the park looking for extra Honey. Pooh plans to keep a closer eye on his honey pots and gives you the Honey, Honey, Honey pin as thanks. *'A Message in a Bottle:' Pooh saw something interesting... a Message with a bottle floating in it (or something like that). Better fish it out to see if it leads to a treasure! It's floating just over by Pooh corner near a garbage can beside a bench. Once you have it take it back to Pooh, and he'll send you in search of treasure in the Hundred Acre Wood. You'll find it rolled up in the middle of the path on Chapter 2: Bouncing with Tigger. When you get back to Pooh, he'll give you a picture book of Christopher Robins where some pictures are missing. Piglet recognizes the book, and suggests you fill in the missing pages. Take pictures in the following locations. *'The Trouble With Woozles:' After talking to Pooh you'll need to go find some gear to help catch a Woozle. Take these back to Piglet, who is satisfied with his bait. Wait for Piglet to catch his Woozle. After he makes a catch go talk to Tigger. Tigger almost got caught in the trap as well, but he managed to bounce away. Now it's time to scare away the Woozle. So match his scary poses, and get your pin! 'Piglet: Quests' *Pooh's Birthday Party: Today is Pooh's birthday but Piglet needs materials to make him a birthday kite. *Piglet is happy with the supplies, now wait while he makes the kite. Piglet went to test the kite and got it stuck in a tree but it too short to get it down. Your megaphone should come in handy here. It's in the tree in front of Tigger. Take the kite back to Piglet so he can wrap it for the party. Head over to talk to Tigger, him and Kanga came up with an idea to bake the cake but they need the ingredients. *Take the cake mixes back to Tigger, then head over to talk to Eeyore. He collected some flowers for Pooh's birthday but the wind blew them away, think you could find some more? Water the red Lupins behind Eeyore, when they're all done you'll get a bouquet, and take that back to Eeyore. Now go talk to Piglet, who tells you it's almost time for the party. Head to the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh attraction and play Chapter 3: Finding Presents. Once complete go talk to Pooh and he thanks you for coming to his Birthday Party. You are now finished with the Hundred Acre Wood quests. 'Tigger: Quests' *Eeyore's Tail: First you need to match a few poses Tigger does. Then you need to go talk to Eeyore. Eeyore seems to have lost his tail, but if you see it and it's not a bother he'd appreciate getting it back. Head back to Tigger and find out that he just found a weird looking kite thing a ma bob. Bring the tail back to Eeyore. Now he'll need a tack to re-attach his tail. The tack will be hanging out by Br'er Fox by the main entrance to the Splash Mountain Fastpass entrance. After you bring it back to Eeyore he'll say we need to find someone like Christopher Robin to reattach it, and sends you to Pooh to see if there's anyone like that around. *Pooh thinks maybe it will help if you dress like Christopher Robin and gives you one of his hats he wears when it's raining and suggests you find a raincoat and boots that match. Head over to Tigger who agrees with Pooh. Now head to Pooh Corner to buy a Christopher Robin costume for 20000 coins. Now head back to Eeyore who thinks you're a lot like Christopher Robin and he'll let you re-attach his tail. You'll then get your pin and finish the mission. Transcript Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Winnie the Pooh Transcript. Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Piglet Transcript. Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Roo Transcript. Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Tigger Transcript. Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Eeyore Transcript. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Pooh Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Game Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Game Category:Xbox One Games Category:Stubs Category:Stub